Kraang Prime
Kraang Prime is the one of the main antagonists of the 2012 version of "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles". She is the leader of the Kraang and the latest incarnation of Krang. Although not much is known about her past, Kraang Prime seems determined to terra-form the Earth to turn it into another Dimension X yet, according to Kurtzman, She's been trying to achieve this objective for years. History Kraang Prime first appears when she delivers a message to her fellow Kraang, stating that the invasion of Earth has begun. After April O'Neil is captured by Shredder and given to the Kraang, Kraang Prime introduces herself and explains to her that she required April's uniquely attuned energy signature to stabalize the terraforming process. Now that she has her the terraforming of Earth begins, with people beginnig to choke as Earth's air changes. However, the plan is foiled when the Turtles arrive and free April. In an attempt to kill the Turtles, Kranng Prime reveals her exo-suit in the walls of her throne room and pursues them as the Technodrome malfunctions. The Turtles and April are saved by Leonardo, who holds off Kraang Prime while the rest escape. An explosion rocks the flying fortress and both are thought dead. However, Leonardo has survived, and the re-activation of the Technodrome on the ocean floor hints that Kraang Prime survived as well. In the episode "The Kranng Conspiracy" Kraang Prime was shown in a hologram where she was telling the Kraang her plans with the Mutagen, where he caught April spying on them. In "Plan 10" she is informing a Kraang (who is really a mind-switched Raph) about the invasion. In The Invasion, Raph and Casey are roaming the wrecked streets when, all of the sudden, a massive portal opens up before them, only for Kraang Prime to step out of it, outfitted in a large robotic suit and a ray on its robotic arm from which it can blast Mutagen. Kraang Prime catches up to Casey and Raph and is about to attack them, but the Earth Protection Force comes forward and they surround Kraang Prime, giving Raph and Casey a chance to escape. Kraang Prime later finds them again and shoots Mutagen on to Kirby O'neil turning him into a Kraang-like monster. Kraang Prime later manages to find the Turtle Mech and engages it in combat. Donnie then launches a barrel of waste at Kraang Prime's face, however the chemicals had no effect on the fearsome Kraang Prime. Kraang Prime then tells the Turtles and April that they have no right to stop the Kraang's invasion of humanity, as Kraang Prime claims that millions of years ago it was he who mutated Earth's early inhabitant (insultingly referring to them as "monkeys") into modern humans using mutagen, and they have now come to Earth to do what they please, seeing it as their right for giving humans intelligence. Regardless of her bantering, the Turtle Mech continues to fight against the strength of Kraang Prime's robotic suit, but the sheer force of the battle damages the Turtle Mech quickly. Donnie decides to use the mech's electric harpoon, even though this may fry the mech. While one end of the harpoon latches on to a transformer and taps into the city's power grid, the other end latches on to Kraang Prime's face and electrocutes her. This causes all the electricity in New York City to go out as well as Kraang Prime and her robotic body to collapse. The Turtles and April celebrate, but this is short-lived as Kraang Prime comes out of her suit and runs towards the now useless mech. The Turtles and April all escape on to a sidewalk and April uses her mental powers to attack Kraang Prime just when Casey drives the Party Wagon into the monster, briefly knocking him out. Everyone climbs into the van and drives off. Leaving Kraang Prime and her subjects to control the city. Appearance Kraang Prime resembles most others of her species, except that she is much larger; over 10 feet in diameter. she also has three hexagonal decorations on her forehead. When needed, he can move about in her custom built robotic body. The body is a massive 25-foot mechanical weapon with long tentacle-like arms and a powerful energy weapon mounted at the head, much larger than other Kraangdroid. Kraang Prime speaks english without the aid of her mechanical body and is not as redundant in her speech as other Kraang are, though he does lapse into it at times. Quotes *"KRAANG HAS WAITED A LONG TIME." *"The invasion that is known as the invasion of Earth begins...NOW!" *"Kraang came all this way for you...April O'Neil." *"Soon your world will be ours!" *"Kraang won't let me stop my pathetic mutants!!" Triva *Kraang Prime speaks without the aid of her exo-suit and does so in a much less redundant way than his minions. She even refers to Herself in the singular, specifically naming herself 'Krang'. He does, however, occasionally slip into the redundant habit of her lessers. *It seems almost certain that Kraang Prime is the 2012 series' incarnation of Krang. This is shown in the similarity of its exo-suit to the 87 character's, its high-pitched voice, and its direct introduction as 'Krang'. Category:TMNT Villains Category:Aliens Category:Monsters Category:Fighter Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Sadists Category:Dictator Category:Hegemony Category:Evil Ruler Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Supervillains Category:Brainwashers Category:Robot Pilots Category:Possessor Category:Empowered Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Warmonger Category:Male Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Creature Category:Power Hungry Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Giant Monsters Category:Recurring villain Category:Robots Category:Living Villains Category:Criminals Category:War Criminals Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Torturer Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Telepaths Category:Dark Lord Category:Successful Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mad Scientist Category:Technopaths Category:Planet Destroyer Category:Reality-Butchers Category:Evil Creator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Spatiokinetic Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Villainesses Category:Benzinikinetic Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Oppressors Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Warlords Category:War-Machines